Random Ninja Stories
by DeadGirlWalking-chan
Summary: Just a bunch of Random Stories. First Fanfic.
1. Something 1

A Random Story

First Fanfic ever! This is a random story. It's about Temari and Kankuro at first.

Read the story to find out what happens. BTW,Temari is 7,Kankuro is 6,and Gaara,5.

Disclaimer:I don't own "Naruto". If it helps,I'll let you know that I want to.

Temari and Kankuro were sitting at the table,eating breakfast. There was chatting and Kankuro getting beat up by Temari when Gaara woke up. "Temari?" he said. "Yea,Gaara,what?" "Why do you always beat Kankuro up?"he asked. Temari told him,"It's because Kankuro always says stupid things."

**Later at Night:**

(The sand sibs are arguing.(Just Kankuro and Temari))

"Waaaaah!"screamed Kankuro. "Sorry!"Temari shouted."I didn't mean to push you off the stairs."(sarcastically)

"You don't mean that!"

Someone knocked and asked if every thing was fine. After getting Kankuro up, they went to sleep. Except Gaara. He wasn't supposed to sleep.** A/N Gaara got the tattoo-ish thing and went berserk that day. **

_Gaara's mind:_

_Shukaku:Kid, go get the girl(Temari)'s make up. Then go get a lipstick._

_Gaara: Why?_

_Shukaku:Just do it!_

Gaara gets make up.

Gaara listens to Shukaku and uses a lipstick (purple)

and draws on Kankuro's face.

**Next Morning**

**"!"- **Kankuro

*insert image of birds disturbed by the noise and Shukaku and Gaara laughing.


	2. Something 2

Another Random Story

About: Sasuke and Sakura Ages:6 (the characters grow a little more every time) Disclaimer: i don't own naruto blah blah blah u know how this goes A/N this whole story is kinda separate from the actual ninja ,also Sakura isn't that bad of a fangirl. Bolded words are said by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Hn."

"What are we doing today?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why does your hair look so much like a duck's ass?"

_"WTF!"_

"Hehe."

"Sakura, it's lunch!"

"Sasuke, it's lunch!"

**"Coming!"**

"Bye Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"..." ~Sakura

~Later~

"Sasuke, have you seen Sakura? She was supposed to be home hours ago."

"I haven't seen her "

_**Sasuke searches for Sakura**_

"SASUKE!"

"Your parents are looking for you."

"Time flies when you're having fun!"

"I found this cool slug!"

"Sakura,that's disgusting..."

Oh, well I'm gonna keep it. Bye!"

"Hn."


	3. Something 3

A Dramatic Mistake

Disclaimer: You already know what I'm gonna say! Sadly enough, I don't even exactly own the whole plot! TT^TT

Bean,beans the magical fruit. The more you eat,the more you toot.

As the three legendary sannin looked at their future apprentices,they felt despair. Tsunade had suggested a truce for the time being and-AAH!-this! Orochimaru's apprentice Sasuke was _strangling _a _**SNAKE! **_He even kept saying "Strangle snakie!" "Manda would kill me if I told him about this!" Orochimaru thought. Tsunade's was okay. Sakura was creeped out by slugs,which was a problem. Since Tsunade was called the Slug Princess. This reaction was normal for a little girl,though. "We started way too early," Tsunade said,mostly to herself. The other two sannin felt the sorriest for Jiraiya,though. Naruto,his apprentice,was trying to _**EAT A FRIKIN' FROG! **_Jiraiya sigh. Gamabunta was gonna chop his head off when he told him about this. Each sannin sighed and left completely depressed.


	4. Something 4

Another One of those Random Stories

Disclaimer:Naruto doesn't belong to me. But in this story,Naruto does belong to Hinata. Ages: You decide

Hinata watched as Naruto left for a mission and sighed. She was bored. Then she saw a wallet. Full of cash. She decided to go on a little _personal_ mission.

With Naruto

"AcHoO! Uh-oh! Something bad is gonna happen! Maybe I caught a cold."

"Idiots don't get colds,baka."

"Hey you're ri-! Wait,did you just call me an idiot,Sasuke-teme?"

Back with Hinata

"Ino-san, are you there?"

"Oh,hey Hinata! What didja need me for?"

"Um...Would you like to have a girls' night out?"

"OMG! OF COURSE! We'll go to the spa,buy stuff at the mall,and a bunch of others! Let's call Tenten,Sakura,and Temari,since she's in Konoha this week!"

At the mall after the spa

"Oh my gosh,Hinata,your treat?"~Tenten

"Y-Yeah,I f-found a w-wallet f-full of c-cash m-marked r-ramen f-funds..."~Hinata

"That baka! Hiding money from his wife! I'll beat him up when we get back!"~Sakura

"Ano(umm), i-it w-wasn't h-hidden. I-It w-was r-right t-there o-on the t-table.~Hinata

"Well,we got the cash now! Let's buy stuff! I need some more kunai!"~Temari

"What! No way! We are buying new clothes!"~Ino

"Ino,don't make me beat you up..."~Temari

_After Shopping and etc. Naruto's ramen fund dropped to 1/2 the size_

_**Naruto and Hinata get home**_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!My RAMEN FUNDS!"

"D-Don't w-worry.I-I'll c-cook y-you r-ramen instead."

""YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"


	5. Something 5

What _Really _Happens when the Akatsuki aren't busting shizz up

Disclaimer: You already know it,so I won't say it.

With Deidara and Itachi

It was morning in the Akatsuki lair and today was their day off from being super evil S-ranked missing nins. "Itachi! I have unbelievable news,un!" shouted a particular bomber. Deidara was going on and on about things Itachi didn't care about so while Deidara was talking he looked into a mirror. Then,he "Mangekyo Sharingan"ed himself to a wonderful dreamland full of disco music. 'Sasuke,this is another advantage of the Mangekyo Sharingan,' he thought.

With Kisame and Hidan

"Holy Jashin! What the fuck are you fucking doing? Fucking fish doesn't fucking need fucking food! Fucking fish is food!"

"Fish are friends! Anyways,who even bought fish to _eat?_"

"I fucking bought the fucking fish, you motherfucking shithead."

With Sasori and Kakuzu

"1,056,1,057"

"..."

With Zetsu and Tobi

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Be quiet,Tobi. _**Shut up,you said it**_ twenty times!"

"It's not nice to tell someone to shut up,Zetsu-san."

Dinner

"So how was everyone's day?" ~Konan

"Hor_**rible**_"

"Terrible"

"Hn"

"Great,un!"

"..."

"..."

"Fucking terrible,bitch."

"Tobi is a good boy!"


	6. Something 6

The Horrible Days of the Ninjas Part One

Disclaimed! Please,don't send in lawyers!

Day One

Somehow,Gaara ended up watching a horror film with Lee. "The Grudge" was boring. Gaara decided to freak Lee out. But what? He then sneakily put his arm on Lee's shoulder. "Who's there?" Lee shrieked. Gaara silently thought to himself,"Dude, that's like the oldest trick ever!"

Meanwhile

Neji,Naruto,and Kakashi were at the beach. While Neji was swimming,Kakashi taught Naruto the Ninja Beach Lessons. Naruto then stole Neji's pants while he was swimming. He ran off to Kakashi,who then asked,"What is Ninja Beach Lesson #1?" Naruto replied,"Never make yourself an easy target for beach losers!" "Very good,Naruto."

Somewhere Else

Itachi and Sasuke had returned to Konoha and yeah,you know what happened.

Sasuke had,earlier in the morning,put Itachi's hand in water. Now Itachi would have his payback. He crept up to where Sasuke was and squirted a whole bottle of shampoo into his eyes. He shouted, "That's for putting my hand on water while I was asleep!" "Gah,it BUURNS! NOOOOOO!"


	7. Something 7

The Horrible Days of the Ninjas Part 2

Disclaiming 100 out of 100 Disclaimed!

Dear reader,

Day 2

It was spring break for us ninja girls;Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Temari,and me. Sadly enough,Ino-pig had suggested going to a club and,as she quoted,"getting wasted",and since the others had nothing else to do,they agreed. Even shy Hinata came! So not wanting to miss _Hinata _getting drunk,I tagged along. When we arrived,sure,everything was fine! But later on Temari and I would realize the error we made. In truth,Ino and Tenten can't handle drinks and went _a bit crazy._ Hinata couldn't either,but,well,it's Hinata. The most innocent of our crazy group. Our conversation is written below.

Conversation

Ino:ZZZZZZ **is intoxicated and clinging onto Sakura **

Hinata:Ino... 'hic'... ,leggo...me an' Sakura are late **is intoxicated and clinging onto Sakura also**

Sakura:T-temari...w-when you're done...could you help me out a little...?

Tenten:I can fly! I'm king of the world! Oh,hold me,Jack!(I honestly don't know who Jack is)

**intoxicated and standing on the balcony fence thing**

Temari:Please come down Tenten! We're on the 4th floor!

When they sobered up,Temari and I told them what happened. Ino said we should go again next time.

So,reader,do _you _think it was wrong of me to beat Ino up for suggesting we go to a club again?

I think not!

Sincerely Mad at Ino,

Sakura Haruno


	8. Something 8

The Horrible Days of the Ninjas Part Three

Credit to the artist of NARUTO:BYAKUGEN!ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES

Most likely even weirder. Disclaimed! Beware: Neji is OOC.

Part Three

EVEN HYUUGA ACT LIKE NARUTO SOMETIMES!

Hyuuga Neji was caught one day doing something rather _perverted._

What Happened

Neji was hiding behind a tree with his byakugen on spying on Tenten. Let me repeat that.

_**With his byakugen on spying on Tenten!**_

'Tehehe! I can see through Tenten's clothes and she's none the wiser...'thought Neji.

"What are you doing?" asks Lee,who is also right in front of him!

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! SOMEBODY GOUGE MY EYES OUT!" shrieks Neji,flailing his arms round.

It's common knowledge that byakugen can see through clothes.

Because Neji was only caught by Lee,and Neji threatened him,nobody knows!

Except you,dear reader,and Lee and ME! And Hinata,cuz I told her. And the typer of this,cuz I don't

have a computer. HAHAHAHA! Imma go blackmail Neji!

Sincerely Laughing His/Her Guts Out

Naruto and IcEcReAm61932


End file.
